iderahfandomcom-20200214-history
Nostrat O'Niel
Nostrat is a young man who have been through a lot. He was born into the O'Niel Family, as the oldest son of two. His parents had looked forward to getting their first child, one to pass down the pure-blood line of their family. Instead they were treated to a hybrid. Hadn't he been born into a rich family being a hybrid wouldn't matter, however, luck wasn't on his side as he was born into a rich family which did practice the pure-blood tradition. His mother Dagra O'Niel, was in favor for either killing him or spinning a lie about her having been attacked or giving bird to a stillborn. Though, his father, a man who usually follow the tradition closely had a soft spot for their first child. Nostrat got to live. Personality Nostrat is a very serious fella, he usually doesn't joke around, and fail to see the humor in a lot of things. If he does end up making a "joke" it's usually dark and uncomfortable to most. He is very much the opposite of his younger brother, though, when around Siun he tend to soften up and smile more, and they can joke around in their own way. People might see it as either them insulting one another or generally in dispute. His soft spot for his brother doesn't just stop there, he generally shows a great love for Siun, and would do anything for his brother. Nostrat has the ability to shut his emotions off when in battle and around other people, which has helped in a lot in his life, being insulted by a lot of people and thereby having the ability to just shut out whatever they were saying. One way to get an emotion out of Nostrat is to tell him that he's like his father, he hate the man more than anything and tend to try and stay as far away from home as possible. Family life Family has always been a tough subject for Nostrat. It isn't one he get along with, and he'd much rather consider the army and it's men his family rather than anything. Parents. Nostrat love his parent as much as you possibly can when you have been hated for the most of your life and even looked down upon, simply because of being something you yourself can't control. They have made him believe that there's something wrong with him and that he is at fault for being the way he is. It was first when he grew older that he realized he shouldn't listen to his parents when it came to this subject. He hate them for treating him so differently compared to his younger brother, he understands why, though that doesn't mean he's happy with the answer. Siun When Siun was born Nostrat wanted nothing more than to hate Siun. Siun was everything that he was supposed to be, he got everything that Nostrat was supposed to have. Not only material things, but love from other and acceptance. Siun even got betrothed as soon he was born. Though, his heart soon melted for the young boy, and as Siun grew older Nostrat couldn't help but want the very best for his younger sibling. Nostrat is very much a protective bigger brother, who is willing to beat anyone up for Siun. When Siun grew up a lot of the other kids joked about him having his private body guard, not that Nostrat minded. Even as Siun grew older he just became more and more protective, especially when the young boy reached maturity. Siun has shown him love and kindness that no one else ever have, he have been the best in his life, and therefore he devoted his life to protect the boy. Even when he was away in the military he always made sure that Siun was safe. Nostrat doesn't care about Siun's sexuality, though he is worried, seeing as he know what men are like, and he's definitely worried that the boy will be hurt by them more than if he would have followed the path. Beliefs Nostrat isn't a believer of the Pure-blood. He understand the pure-breed, which he definitely agrees with. He sees the threat which is dark dragons. Category:O'Niel Family Category:Earth Dragons Category:Earth Army